List of stupid fan theories about non-MonsterVerse Godzilla films
Dumb fan theories that aren't about the MonsterVerse. For MonsterVerse ones, go here. The Showa Era General * In Germany all of Godzilla's opponents were made by Dr. Frankenstein. Theories about Godzilla (1954) * TBA Theories about Godzilla Raids Again * TBA Theories about King Kong vs Godzilla * Does the dual-ending misconception/rumor count as a theory? Theories about Mothra vs Godzilla * TBA Theories about Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster * TBA Theories about Invasion of the Astro Monster * TBA Theories about Godzilla vs the Sea Monster * TBA Theories about Son of Godzilla * TBA Theories about Destroy All Monsters * TBA Theories about Godzilla's Revenge * TBA Theories about Godzilla vs Hedorah * That shitty creepypasta about Yoshimitsu Banno in relation to this movie. Theories about Godzilla vs Gigan * TBA Theories about Godzilla vs Megalon * Jet Jaguar is King Kong in a robot suit. Theories about Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla (1974) * TBA Theories about Terror of Mechagodzilla * TBA The Heisei Era General * TBA Theories about The Return of Godzilla * The Godzilla in the movie is the 54 one after he regenerated from the Oxygen Destroyer. Theories about Godzilla vs Biollante * Biollante is Godzilla's sister. Theories about Godzilla vs King Ghidorah Regarding the time travel * 54, 84, and vs Biollante were wiped from continuity * The time travel actually removed the events of the Showa continuity from the timeline, which totes explains why like two guys in the movie thought Godzilla would save humanity. * The entire series is one continuity with multiple time traveling adventures changing stuff. Other * TBA Theories about Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth * The Mothra in these movies is the same one that appears in Rebirth of Mothra. Theories about Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla (1993) * TBA Theories about Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla * SpaceGodzilla is Godzilla's brother Theories about Godzilla vs Destoroyah Regarding Godzilla Jr * He becomes the 2000 Godzilla * He becomes the Final Wars Godzilla * He becomes G14 * He becomes the Kiryu Saga Godzilla * He becomes Shin Godzilla Other * TBA The Millennium Series Theories about Godzilla 2000 * The Godzilla in this movie is Junior Theories about Godzilla vs Megaguirus * TBA Theories about GMK * This Godzilla and Ghost Godzilla are totes the same thang u gyzse Theories about the Kiryu Saga General * The Godzilla in these movies is Junior. Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla * TBA Tokyo SOS * TBA Theories about Godzilla Final Wars * Bagan was going to be in it * The Godzilla in this movie is Junior. * The movie shares continued with any other Godzilla movie at all. Post-Millennium Shin Godzilla * Godzilla is a colony of microorganisms * This Godzilla is Minilla * This Godzilla is Junior * This Godzilla will appear in Godzilla vs Kong alongside Destoroyah and then they'll merge into Bagan * This Godzilla is a Zombie of the original Godzilla The Anime Trilogy General * TBA Planet of the Monsters * (insert existing kaiju here) will appear City on the Edge of Battle * TBA Planet Eater * TBA Category:Theories Category:Godzilla Category:Stupidity